User blog:POMfannumber1/Movie!
I am making a movie too! NOTE: Due to wiki problems, I will post the movie here for now. NOTE 2: This script is just a test. Summary The 12th Doctor has just sarcficed himslef to save the Earth. But Clara and others aren't convinced he's dead. Trailer 2010-2012 opening sequence. Clara (Voiceover): There has been a legend in a blue box since the begining of time. The Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS. Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Identify yoursleves by specis and planet of origin! Clara (Voiceover): He saves planets. The Doctor pionts his sonic screwdriver while the TARDIS is in mid-air. Doctor: There! I've just reversed the polarity of the nutron flow. Clara (Voiceover): And fights monsters! The Doctor and Clara are fencing Daleks with Dalek eyestalks. Clara (Voiceover): But he has just died. Clara: Doctor? Jo: Doctor? Handles: Doctor? K-9: Master? Omega: Doctor! 4th Doctor: Doctor! Clara (Voiceover): But we have help! 4th Doctor: I think we've just found Gallifrey... Clara (Voiceover): He'll come back! Dorium: We need him... Villians Daleks, Cybermen, Ice Warriors, Weeping Angels, Zygons, Silltheen, Orons, Autons. I also need original villians from others too! Script The 12th Doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS. Clara: Where are we going Doctor? Doctor: Melaton, never been there before. Clara: Why are we going? Doctor: The Judoon are patrolling on the planet, thought we could have a look! 2010-2012 opening sequence. The Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS, and see the Judoon. Judoon 1: Mo jo smo ho doh. Doctor: Hello, we're explorers here! Judoon 1: You will be categorised! The Judoon categorise the Doctor. Some more Judoon come, leading the Daleks and Searing Daleks in chains. Dalek 1: Exterminate! Clara: You're all locked up now! The Searing Daleks brake out of the chains. Doctor: Time to run! The Doctor and Clara run through a cave, but they get cornered by Cybermen. Cyberman 1: You will be upgraded! The Doctor and Clara run down a side passage but they see Siltheen. Siltheen 1: We will destroy you with one breath! The Doctor and Clara go underground but they bump into the Yeti. Doctor: Clara, there's no way out. Let's just see what they all want! A light comes on and the 7th Master appears. Master: Oh, Doctor! All your enemies come together in need of one thing... Clara: Revenge? Master: No, help! Doctor: Really? Daleks, Searing Daleks, Cybermen, Ice Warriors, Weeping Angels, Orons, Judoon, Zygons, Ator: Which planet is it near? Master: This planet. And you'll need to go alone. Clara is imprisoned in a giant glass. Clara: Doctor? Master: You must go now Doctor. The Doctor slowly trudges outside. Doctor: I'll just need to reverse the polarity of the nutron flow and go home. The Doctor originally pionts his sonic screwdriver but the bomb comes alive. The Doctor runs back into the safety of the cave. Doctor: The bomb's alive! Master: You must use this weapon! The Master straps the Doctor into a red chair. Master: When I say now, press the blue button and that should do it! The Doctor waits a few seconds. Master: Now! The Doctor presses the blue button. There is a huge explosion, killing all the villians but the Master. The Master runs over and sees the Doctor is dead. Master: I'm sorry but he's dead. The explosion killed him before he regenerated. Clara: Doctor!!!utons, Yeti, Swamplings, Ood and the Silence all need my help. And you, Master, what are you up to? Master: The Cult Of Evil elected me to be their leader and spokesperson. We have been tracking a problem for sometime and only you can help us! Doctor: And if I don't? Master: Your memory will be erased of all your travels, you'll be exiled to this planet and you will be forced to serve the Cult. Doctor: (Sighs) OK. What do I do? Master: A giant bomb is circling the universe and you need to reverse the detonation. Doc The Master takes Clara home in his TARDIS. Master: I'm again so sorry. Clara (Through tears): It wasn't your fault! The Master goes back in his TARDIS and it starts to dematrlizie. Clara: Wait a moment! Master, stoooooooop! The Master dosen't and soon there's no trace of his TARDIS. Clara comes back home to find Angie and Artie. Angie: So where did you and the Doctor go? Clara (Through tears): He's dead! Artie: Really? You told us he changes his face instead of dying. Clara: He couldn't this time. Artie: Oh. Is he having a funeral? Clara: Yes. Clara goes onto the computer. Clara types in the words Doctor TARDIS. It comes up with loads of results. Clara: Hmm. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Clara sees she can't get in. Clara types in the word Alien. She gets in. She's greeted by pictures of Kate Stewart, Colonel Mace and McGilliop. Clara sees the words Medical on the dashboard and clicks on it. She sees Head Of Medical:Dr. Martha Smith. More To Be Added Soon! Category:Blog posts